When configuring applications of a mobile device, a user is generally required to configure certain parameters of the applications. For example, the user may be required to enter a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) of a portal associated with an organization into the browser of the mobile device. In some cases, the URL may be different than the URL of the main webpage of the organization. Alternatively, the user may be required to configure one or more applications by sending particular values of one or more parameters of the application.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.